This invention relates to traffic signs and, more particularly, to emergency traffic signs which may be closed in the absence of an emergency, but opened on the occurrence of an emergency.
Traffic signal lights fail at intersections with some frequency. When such failure occurs, it is usually necessary for police or road maintenance personnel to be dispatched to the scene either or both to direct traffic or to rig emergency warning signs. In the past warning signs have been cumbersome and difficult to install. Moreover, it is not uncommon for the person dispatched to the scene to be unable to find the necessary emergency signs when they must be used.
It is the purpose of the present invention to overcome these several disadvantages. The present invention is directed to an emergency traffic sign which may be permanently installed upon a fixed standard, such as upon the post upon which the traffic lights are mounted. Such permanent installation obviates the need for the emergency personnel to find and install the emergency sign because it is always at the scene. In traffic signs constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention, the sign may be closed during normal traffic light operation, but easily opened to display its emergency message upon failure of the traffic lights. The signs constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention are easy to use and make and are vandalproof, both in their open and closed positions. The signs contructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention are unobtrusive and unnoticeable when in their closed position, but may be easily and rapidly opened to their message communicating position in times of emergency. Moreover, the signs constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention may be readily mounted using conventional sign mounting fixtures. In another feature according to the present invention, two signs may be present, one of which displays one message during normal traffic signal light operation. However, this sign may be rapidly and easily changed to convey a second message and cover the first message during times of signal light failure. One additional advantage of the last mentioned sign of the present invention, is that both signs take up no more vertical space than only a single sign.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a sign comprises first and second flat sheet means, each said sheet means having a portion of a message on one face thereof, and the sheet means together containing an entire message. Hinge means couples the first and second sheet means together such that the one face of the first sheet means may be positioned in a first position in overlying relation to the one face of the second sheet means to cover all of the portions of the message and to a second position in which the one faces are in planar side by side relationship so as together to display the entire message. Locking means is mounted to one of the sheet means for pivoting thereon and is movable across the other face of at least one of the sheet means and substantially entirely within the perimeter of both sheet means between one location for locking both sheet means in the first position and another location for locking both sheet means in the second position.
In another aspect of the present invention, the locking means comprises an elongate bar means having a hole in its end opposite its pivotal end. Each of the sheet means also includes a hole therein, the hole in the bar means being alignable with both of the holes in the sheet means when the bar means is in the one location and with the hole in the other of the sheet means when the bar means is in the other location.
In still another aspect of the present invention, additional third and fourth sheet means may also be provided, each of which has a portion of a message on one face thereof and which together contain an entire message different than the first mentioned entire message. Second hinge means couples the third and fourth sheet means together such that one face of the fourth sheet means may be positioned in a third position in overlying relation to the one face of the fourth sheet means to cover all of the portions of the second mentioned message and into a fourth position in which one of the faces of the third and fourth sheet means are in planar side by side relationship to together display the entire second message. Locking means is pivotally movable between one location for locking the sheet means such that the second mentioned entire message is displayed and the first mentioned entire message is not and another location in which the first mentioned entire message is displayed and the second mentioned entire message is not.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be fully understood upon a consideration of the following detailed description.